


Blooming

by anotherday_anotherfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i'm really sappy, i've had this idea swimming around for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday_anotherfic/pseuds/anotherday_anotherfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas adores that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never really written like this before. I really appreciate you reading my first fic. Leave a comment, maybe, when you're done? No pressure, but it would be helpful. Enjoy!  
> (Also, sorry about the formatting. I'm not used to working with HTML, so I'm sure there's some weird stuff going on with it.)

There’s a field near the bunker. It’s like an open patch of land among the forests surrounding; just one lone tree in the middle of a nearly perfect circle of open space. The coffee-colored tree’s trunk twists into its branches, bearing bright green leaves in the summer, orange and red in the fall, bare in the winter, and lovely blossoms in the spring. A single wooden swing hangs from a particularly strong branch, the rope holding it wearing down a bit and colored from years past. It’s a forgotten place, from another time. It’s got a magical, calming feeling to it. Warm wind blows in the summertime. Cas adores that place. 

He walks there often, swinging or just sitting in the grass, staring into the sky, the Kansas sun tanning his skin. Cas loves to sit and think; daydream about his new life with the Winchesters. Dean and Sam don’t know this, however; they know Cas leaves every once in a while, and comes back some time later with a smile and a few leaves in his hair. Pollen on his clothes, too, sometimes tearing on his slacks. This strikes them as odd, but they agreed that as long as Cas seems happy and unharmed, it should be alright. Although this technically should mean they don’t pry, Dean is still worried for Cas’ wellbeing. And curious, of course.

Which is why he decides to tag along one day, on Cas’ little adventures. 

It’s been a lot quieter since the close of Heaven and Hell’s respective gates, and since then the Winchester family has sort of taken over the role of Bobby. They periodically hunt, help when they can, answer phones as FBI directors if needed, and sometimes get a lazy day. Today, Thursday, is one of those days. Dean’s been watching after Cas like a hawk all morning, and obviously Sam’s noticed and started making weird faces in between news articles just after 9am. It’s now 10:11am. 

Cas takes a sip of his coffee, and stretches. 

He pushes himself up from the table, announcing he’ll be taking his leave. After dressing into his normal blazer, white button-up, and slacks, he waves goodbye and makes for the door. Dean’s gaze follows him out, definitely not occasionally focusing on his ass (read: definitely focusing on his ass). 

The moment the door closes, Dean gets nervous. He knows what he has to do, he’s certainly had enough time to think of his procedure, but preparedness never stopped anxiety before. Dean glares down at his bouncing leg. 

_Hold on, dammit _, he thinks to his leg, _we gotta wait a minute. It’s suspicious if we go now. _____

____“Dude, are you okay?” Sam finally speaks up after watching his brother get angry at his own appendages. “You’re so fidgety today. What’s up?”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Dean’s head snaps up. He realizes then that what he just did was suspicious in it of itself. “Oh, uh, nothin’. I just need somethin’ to do, you know? Hey, we need more beer, right? I’ll go get some!”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Hell yeah, Dean. Smooth transition. ___

Sam stares at him. “You’re going to go buy beer before 11am on a weekday?” 

_Fuck. ___

“I mean, yeah, why not?” Dean grabs his coat, having already been dressed. “Don’t wait up for me,” with a mock wink, and he’s out the door. Sam had decided to accepted the decision rather than argue, and leaned back again into his chair, sipping lightly sugared coffee. He freezes. _Wait a minute _, he thinks, _the Impala’s not outside. _============= Dean checks his watch as he walks down the lane, following Cas’ and far-off figure, making sure to be quiet and keep a safe distance.____

_I’m right on time. ___

__Cas makes a sudden veer into the forests beside the road. Dean’s a bit startled, but readjusts and continues to follow. Dean makes all the right steps, avoiding fallen branches and leaves to keep silent. He hides behind a near tree as he watched Cas enter a clearing. It’s got a tree, a swing, and bright green grass. It’s kinda nice to look at, but also slight disappointment, as he can’t follow as well in an open area._ _

___Damn _, he thinks, _end of the line for me. ______ _

______That is, until Cas just stops. He plops down onto the soft-looking grass, and just... lays there. Dean didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. It was kinda nice seeing Cas like that, though, skin glowing from the sun, surrounded by nature. It was peaceful. Dean shrugged, satisfied, and was about to turn to head back. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Something colorful, and beautiful, and he had to look._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Flowers. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas wore a smile upon his lips as plants and flowers grew around his body. Many different colors- red, yellow, white, and green -envelope him. Dean’s not a flower expert of any kind, and can’t tell the types, but he appreciates the beauty all the same. They curl around Cas’ arms and legs, tickle his hair. Cas is smiling. Dean is gaping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean readjusts his footing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Crack ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean steps on a branch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean is real screwed this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cas sits bolt up right, the plants coming with him. They wilt down slightly, and more come up; Dean knows this one, it’s lavender. The lavender sits on Cas’ shoulder, on his legs, almost in a comforting way. He looks to where the sound originated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Who’s out there?” Cas demands. Peonies rise to join the rest of the flowers. Dean sees Cas reach towards his pant leg. “I’m armed. Come out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean toys with the idea of hiding, decides he should own up, and walks into the clearing. Cas stares at him. His face becomes a mixture of confusion, anger, and surprise. The original flowers wilt down and disappear, leaving the lavender, peonies, and another flower, yellow and bell-like, to replace them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dean? What are you doing? How did you get here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The flowers release him so he can stand, then go back to their places around his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I-I followed...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You followed me?” The yellow flowers increase in number, grow taller. Dean knows this was a bad idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, Cas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why would you do that? I take this time and location for myself, it’s private to me!” There’s fire in Cas’ eyes, and not a good kind. This is the kind that says “ _I’ll kick your ass unless you give me a damn good reason not to _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The lavender grows with the yellow bells. “I’m really sorry Cas, I didn’t know, I wanted to make sure you were doin’ ok out here.” He pauses to stare at the flowers. “What the hell is this?” Cas’ face falls a bit. He sighs, standing up straighter. Most of the flowers fall away into decay. They disappear. “I suppose since you’ve seen, I’ll explain. But I want to make clear, this is a privacy violation. What you’ve done is wrong. You could’ve just asked to come with me instead of sneaking around!” 

_Oops. ___

__Dean’s damned leg bounces again. He’s right._ _

__Dean says nothing, opting to wait to hear what Cas has to say. He _does _duck his head in shame, however.___ _

____Cas sighs again. “Come over here, sit with me.” Cas sits cross-legged on the ground, patting the space to his left. Dean sits the same way, and looks at Cas’ profile._ _ _ _

____He waits. Cas takes a breath._ _ _ _

____“I was walking one day, just getting to know the area. I came across this lovely piece of land, away from everything. It’s so quiet here, a special peace. I had lied down, fell asleep, and awoke to... well, what you saw just now.”_ _ _ _

____Dean cocks his head slightly, something he’s picked up from his time with Cas. “How?”_ _ _ _

____“Apparently I still have some residual grace, although I function as a human. I think the plants are an expression of emotion. Like, lavender. It means distrust.” He gives Dean a pointed look._ _ _ _

____Dean stares down at his clasped hands, away from Cas’ gaze. “I’m so sorry, Cas. It was real shitty of me to just not ask you. I got scared, I wanted to make sure you were all good. Heh, it was a dumb and stalker thing I did. It won’t happen again.” Cas nods a bit, and Dean exhales heavily. Not exactly a sigh, but close enough. “So, your, uh, plant thing, reacts to emotion, huh?”_ _ _ _

____Cas nods again. “As far as I can tell, yes. I’ve never experienced something like this before, I’m not sure how it works exactly.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, you’re controlling it now, aren’t you? I don’t see anything.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m concentrating on controlling it.”_ _ _ _

____“Can you, well, stop? I kinda wanna see again.”_ _ _ _

____Cas looks incredulous. “You wanna see? You seemed very put-off by it.”_ _ _ _

____A flush rises in Dean’s cheeks. “Well, I guess, but it was pretty, too.”_ _ _ _

____Cas’ shoulders relax, red cheeks matching Dean’s. Pink-white blossoms spring up beside Cas’ legs._ _ _ _

____Dean looks down. “What are these?” Cas leans closer, shifting his spot to face Dean head-on. The sun behind Cas frames his hair in a bright halo._ _ _ _

____“Flowers of the Arbutus genus.”_ _ _ _

____Dean leans closer._ _ _ _

____“What do they mean, though?” He feels entranced by Cas’ blue, blue eyes._ _ _ _

____Cas swallows hard before he replies, in a near whisper: “A one, true love.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s lips twitch into a slight smile. Cas leans forward, eyes closing. Dean does the same._ _ _ _

____In the sun of a Kansas summer day, Dean and Castiel’s lips meet for the first, but not last, time. It feels comforting, and Dean can feel more plants brush up against him. He hopes these are positive emotions._ _ _ _

____Dean knows he’s going to get hell from Sam about this when they get back, and that he’s not outta the doghouse with Cas just yet, but he can afford not to think about that right now. Right now, everything is nice. It’s peaceful, and quiet, in a little open space, with the coffee-colored tree, bright green leaves in the summertime, a wooden swing with a worn out rope to hold it. Warm wind blows to rustle their hair._ _ _ _

____Dean and Cas adore this place._ _ _ _


End file.
